


The Way You Make me Feel, It's Real

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bed & Breakfast, Bed & Breakfast, Chance Meetings, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple road trip to the beach for a lad's holiday with Liam. Louis' car wasn't supposed to break down, and he wasn't supposed to be trapped at some creepy little bed and breakfast run by who Louis is convinced is going to 'Norman Bates' him, and he sure as hell wasn't supposed to fall in love with Harry Styles along the way. But sometimes, the universe has other plans.The AU in which Louis and Liam are forced to stay at the B&B Harry runs, and Louis really cannot stand him (who runs a B&B at the age of twenty anyway?) until he finds himself really not wanting to have to say goodbye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to write something just light and easy and fun to take my mind off of some of the events of the past few days, but this kind of took on a life of it's own and became a lot longer than I had originally intended. I hope you enjoy it though!

“Fucking brilliant,” Louis banged his forehead down against the steering wheel of his Honda Civic, “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me right now,” he muttered into the plastic.

“Try starting it again….”

“Liam,” Louis peeled his forehead off the steering wheel, “I’ve tried it four fucking times. A fifth won’t make a difference. We’re stuck. We’re stuck in the middle of goddamn nowhere in a broken down car and some serial killer trucker is going to come along and violate our bodies and kill us and we’re going to die and I don’t want my body violated, Lima.”

“Jesus Christ,” Liam muttered, “No one is violating anyone. I just have to call up a towing company,” he was flicking through his phone, “Look, there’s one not far out from here. Let me call them up, they’ll get your car into the shop. I’m sure it’s an easy fix. We can find a little place to stay the night, and I’m sure come tomorrow we’ll be back on the road again.”

“This is all your fault,” Louis grumbled.

“Yes, Louis,” Liam deadpanned, “I tampered with the engine before we set out on a lads trip just so it’d break down on the side of the road just so that a serial killer trucker will come along and violate your body and kill you.”

Louis twisted his nipple. Liam cried out, but he’d deserved it so Louis didn’t feel too badly. He tapped his fingers on the wheel as Liam called up the towing company and relayed their problem to the receptionist on the other line. Louis tried not to be anxious, but he’d been so looking forward to this trip. He and Liam had been planning it for months, a trip to the sea. They were going to stay at Liam’s cousin’s beach house and surf and relax after a stressful semester of exams and research reports. They were supposed to spend the next two weeks in the sand and the surf with the sun and the salt and the sea and not stuck in the middle of nowhere as trucker bait.

“Great,” Liam ended the call, “They’ll be here in about fifteen minutes. There’s a mechanic not far from here, and according to the receptionist, there’s also an inn not far from that. We can kip there for the night.”

“An inn?”

“An inn.”

“This is _not_ an inn,” Louis said, an hour later. They had been picked up by the tow truck and taken to the mechanic who had informed them Louis needed an engine replacement that could be completed in two days but since they were in a hurry, they would try to get to it finished up by the following afternoon. The mechanic had been nice enough to give the boys a ride to what had been wrongly called an inn. Currently, Louis was standing outside on a damp-leaf covered walkway with his bags in his hands, staring up at what appeared to be an old Victorian-style home. It looked as though it had once been white, but the trees surrounding it had turned the paint a mossy greyish green. The shutters were painted a deep green and were peeling. There was a crooked sign on the right of the walkway that read: _The Ivory Rose Bed and Breakfast._

Louis made a face.

“It’s a fucking _B &B_, Lima.”

“Yes, but the mechanic said it was really charming.”

“You’re taking lodging tips from a mechanic.”

“Just give it a chance, Lou. Besides, I looked it up online and the rates aren’t bad at all.”

“I hate you.”

“It’s just one night, Louis. Then we can be on our way to the beach and start this lads holiday.”

“I’m demoting you back to ‘boy’ for this.”

Liam sighed, “Just come on.”

Louis followed Liam up the walkway to the front door. Liam ducked under a wind chime that Louis hadn’t seen and ended up getting tangled up in. He was batting away at the tinkering metal poles as Liam opened the front door and headed inside. Louis cursed the wind chime, and _The Ivory Rose_ , untangled himself, and followed in after Liam.

The place was just what he’d been expecting. There was gaudy floral wallpaper everywhere, and intricate antique Oriental rugs that clashed with said gaudy floral wallpaper. The furniture all looked as though it was a mishmash of antiques someone found at someone’s nan’s estate sale. Louis wrinkled his nose. It also smelled sickeningly of vanilla. Liam rang the bell on the front desk in the living room.

“Liam,” Louis hissed through gritted teeth, “This is _exactly_ the kind of place where people get murdered. I bet the person who runs this is a total Norman Bates type.”

“Will you shut up with the whole getting murdered thing? Jesus Christ, Lou. It’s fine. I bet it’s an old lady who runs this.”

Louis latched onto Liam’s arm, “Yeah, an old lady who’s son has killed her and is now wearing her clothing,”

“Get a grip, will you,” Liam shook him off and Louis kicked at him for his offense. 

“Can I help you?” A voice interrupted Louis from sending mental curses to Liam. He glanced up to see a kid about his age stepping around the doorway behind the desk. He was wiping his hands on a dish towel and dimpled when he saw them. Actual dimples, what the hell. He also had brown curls thrown up into a bun on the top of his head and Louis wanted to roll his eyes. He looked like a cliche of every hipster model Louis had ever seen in his sisters’ copies of Teen Vogue. Maybe he didn’t look like Norman Bates, but that didn’t mean Louis somehow was going to let his guard down.

“Are you going to stab me to death when I go to take my shower tonight?”

“Fucking hell,” Liam grumbled, nudging Louis harshly in the ribs with his elbow, “Excuse him, please. He’s in a bit of a mood. Actually, I’m afraid this is his typical state. I’m Liam and this is Louis and we would like a room for the night, if you have anything available.”

“It’s a valid concern,” Louis shot back.

The boy ignored him, “Of course. I actually don’t have any guests at the moment. The last group I had all checked out this morning. Would you be needing one room or two?”

“One is fine, if you have one with two beds.”

“That would be the Porcelain Room.”

“We’ll take that then,” Liam said, “We just need it one night.”

“Okay, please put your names in the guest book. I wasn’t expecting anyone to come today, usually we work on a reservations basis. But you’re in luck that there are plenty of availabilities today. Typically, I would have a proper dinner scheduled for this evening, but since it’s a bit short notice I am afraid dinner will be a bit scarce. I can whip up a Caesar salad and some baked chicken and veg that will be served about seven if that’s okay?”

“That sounds absolutely terrific!” Liam enthused, signing his name in the book.

“Great! Breakfast is at eight sharp, and will consist of homemade scones and I can whip up some eggs as well. Do you have any plans while you’re here?”

“Nothing, really. Our car broke down not far out and the mechanic suggested we stay here for the night. Once the car gets fixed, we’ll be back on our way. We’re going to the beach for the next two weeks to celebrate summer hols.”

Louis rolled his eyes as Liam rattled on to the stranger behind the desk all about their vacation plans. He felt a headache coming on, and all he wanted to do was get to their room and crawl into bed until dinner time. 

Finally Liam said, “Well, we best be heading up to our room.” Louis tried not to look too elated.

“Right, just go up the stairs and it’ll be on the second floor, third room on the right.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Of course! ‘M Harry by the way.”

“Thank you, Harry. We look forward to that dinner you mentioned.”

As they turned to head to the stairs, Liam whispered, “He seems charming.”

“Yeah,” Louis grumbled, “Charming as a Hitchcock film, that one.”

“Oh, and Louis?” Harry called out, making Louis’ head snap around, “About that whole stabbing you in the shower thing?” Louis tried not to wither under Harry’s stare, he almost - _almost_ \- felt bad about saying that out loud. Or at least he had until Harry tacked on, “I haven’t entirely made up my mind yet. Stabbing is just _so messy_ , you know?”

Louis paled and Harry let out a cackle that sounded much like a hyena, before turning and heading back to the kitchen.

“Okay, what the fuck, Liam.”

“He’s just pulling your leg,” Liam said, making his way up the stairs, “You do kind of deserve that for what you said back there. You were a proper dickhead to him, Lou. He’s sweet, and he’s making us dinner.”

“Oh yes, caesar salad with cyanide croutons and a chicken and veg with a lovely rat poison gastrique.”

“You’re being a brat. This is us,” Liam twisted the doorknob and stepped inside.

“Oh dear Lord,” Louis deadpanned, “Liam, I am _not_ staying here. Nope. No. _No fucking way_.”

The room had a rose printed wallpaper shellaced to the walls, and shelves upon shelves of antique dolls, staring back at them with unblinking glass eyes. 

Liam set his bags down and threw himself onto one of the twin beds, “Louis, chill.”

“Li, you cannot think this is normal, can you? What the absolute fuck.”

“Louis, it’s fine. The dolls aren’t going to come alive at night and violate you.”

Louis dropped his voice to a whisper, “You don’t know that.”

“You are such a brat,” Liam leaned his head back against the pillows, “Just close your eyes and pretend they aren’t here. It’s just one night, Lou. One night and then we’ll be on the road. You can deal with a few dolls for one night.”

“This is more than just a few dolls, Li. This is a fucking _menagerie_ ,” Louis tossed his own bags to the floor, “This is not normal. The kid is like our age and he’s running a bed and breakfast and has a room containing thousands of creepy-arse dolls. How are you so calm about this?”

Liam shrugged, “I just am. Besides, _I_ don’t have anything to worry about.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Just that if anyone’s getting stabbed or murdered or violated tonight, it’ll be you, Lou. At my hands. Jesus, can you not be a bloody brat for five minutes and just chill. I know this isn’t ideal, but you are making me want to smack you.”

Louis scoffed, offended, “You wouldn’t dare,” he kicked off his shoes and jumped up on his own bed. He picked at the lace duvet, “My nan’s house doesn’t even look like this.”

“Your nan has a UFC calendar in her kitchen,” Liam pointed out, “Different strokes. Besides, she’d probably smack you upside the head if she heard how you were talking.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “She’d understand. My life is in danger here, Liam!"

“I swear to God, Lou. The only person who is a threat to your life right now is me if you don’t adjust that attitude.”

“My car died and I need a new engine and I just want to be at the beach and I’m stuck here with the doll menagerie and Norman Bates 2.0 downstairs and this is not how I imagined our lads holiday to go, Leeyum,” Louis let out a cry. He knew he was being a bit of a brat, but he was tired and he was frustrated and he was pretty sure the dolls were mocking him.

“I know, babe,” Liam softened, flipping over to face him, “But it’s just a minor setback. Tomorrow, we’ll be on the road to the beach and we’ll surf and swim and grill up some sausages and it’ll be good. Just try to get through this. It’s just one night. Let’s take a nap until dinner time, okay?”

Louis nodded and flipped over, trying to get comfortable in the bed. Liam set an alarm, and Louis laid awake, blinking at the dolls staring back at him. It was more than just a tad unsettling, but Liam had a point. It was just one night, and tomorrow they would be on their way. Louis could survive one night, right? 

The alarm went off at a quarter til seven and Louis rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Liam slapped for his phone on the nightstand. They got up and fixed their clothes and their hair before heading downstairs for dinner. As they made their way down the stairs, they were hit with the intense smell of herbs. Louis’ mouth watered. 

“Smells good,” Liam called as they took their seats at the dining room table. The table was dressed in a lace table cloth and the plates had pink roses on them. Louis wanted to roll his eyes, but thought better of it. He could be nice. He could be.

“Thanks,” Harry called from the kitchen, appearing with a platter of baked chicken in his hands that he set down on the center of the table, “It’s not much I’m afraid….”

“Are you kidding? This is amazing, Harry. Honestly.”

A pink blush settled on Harry’s cheeks that would have been cute if it was on anyone else during any other circumstances. Louis distracted himself from Harry’s blush by unfolding the cream colored napkin and placing it on his lap.

“So you two are headed to the beach then?” Harry asked, taking a seat at the head of the table once everything was served.

“Yup. Just finished our second to last semester and it was killer. We wanted to get away and do something fun just to relax and unwind and my cousins have a beach house they’re letting us use.”

“That’s so nice. I haven’t been to the sea in forever. Not since I was a little kid anyway.”

Louis picked at his plate as Liam and Harry chatted, checking for any signs of poison.

“It’s safe to eat, I promise,” Harry said, pulling Louis from his thoughts, “Besides, if I poisoned it, I’d have risked poisoning myself and Liam. Though stabbing is messy, I’d much prefer that than the risk of harming myself or him.”

“Liam!” Louis cried out.

“He’s kidding,” Liam assured, glancing to Harry, “Right?”

“Of course,” Harry dimpled, taking a sip of his water, “I am sorry, Louis,” he said earnestly, “But your face! It’s been much too fun to tease you a bit.”

Louis nearly choked on his chicken, “Excuse me?”

“This might come as a shock to you, but sometimes it does tend to get a bit boring around here. And in you walked, spouting off about Norman Bates and murder and I just had to have a bit of fun with you. ‘M sorry.”

“Rude,” Louis grumbled, trying to ignore the way his cheeks warmed and his stomach somersaulted.

It threw him off. _Harry_ threw him off. Normally it was Louis was the one to tease, not be the on the receiving end of it. And the fact that Harry was genuinely attractive - very, very, very much attractive - did not help matters in the least. Louis took a sip of water to cool himself down. 

“Sorry, love,” Harry dimpled, turning back to Liam to ask about the beach.

Louis tried not to fume. They were most certainly not anywhere near pet-name levels. He stuffed a speared carrot into his mouth and tried to ignore Harry’s giggle at something Liam had told him. Louis didn’t know why Harry was getting under his skin so much. It was one thing to think he was a creeper for the whole B&B thing. But now Harry was starting to unsettle him for other reasons and Louis shifted uncomfortably in his chair. 

The thing was, Harry was pretty. Really, really pretty. And he had curls and dimples and bright green eyes and he giggled and blushed and flustered Louis to no end. And it made no sense, really. The kid was weird. Really, really fucking weird. But that kind of intrigued Louis a bit. Maybe more than a bit. But tomorrow they would be on their way to the beach, never to look back at The Ivory Rose or Harry ever again. And Louis couldn’t explain why that made him so unsettled. 

Besides, he didn’t know anything about Harry. He didn’t even know his last name, and for all he did know, Harry really could be a serial killer. So why then was Louis so bothered by him? So bothered by never seeing him again after tomorrow? Suddenly, he no longer felt hungry, and pushed his plate in front of him.

“Did you like your dinner?” Harry asked, eyeing the half-eaten plate.

Louis felt bad, genuinely bad, “Oh, yes. I’m sorry, it was really quite good, Harry. I just….I’m not really all that hungry right now.”

“Oh,” Harry’s face fell slightly, and Louis couldn’t have that.

“It was really good though. I um, I think I’m going to head upstairs and start to turn in.” He needed to put some distance between himself and Harry and soon.

“Okay,” Harry frowned, brows knitted together, “See you in the morning, Lou?”

“Uh-huh,” Louis pushed his chair back and made his way upstairs. Harry’s ‘Lou’ hanging around his head like a fog. They most certainly were not on that level, and it was just another thing about Harry to add to the list of what made Louis so uneasy. 

He headed to their room, ignoring the dolls staring, as he stripped down to his boxers and headed to the adjoining bathroom. Everything was pink and lace and there was soap shaped like shells in a small glass jar next to the tub. Louis shut the door, locking it, and glared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

“Pull it together, Lou,” he growled to himself before turning to switch on the shower.

As he let the hot water beat down on his back, Louis let his mind twist his thoughts of uneasiness into thoughts of anger, and by the time he was shampooing his hair, he was more than slightly pissed off. Who even was Harry in the first place? What twenty-something year old kid actually wanted a bed and breakfast? And those dolls! Who the fuck kept so many dolls. It didn’t make sense. Harry was definitely a creep. That was the only explanation. He was a creep and Louis told himself he couldn’t wait to get the hell out of dodge come morning.

“Even the damn towels smell like fucking vanilla,” he grumbled as he dried himself off with one of the plush towels from a rack by the tub.

He stepped out of the bathroom and settled onto the bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist, and waited for Liam to finally come back upstairs. What could possibly be taking him so long? Louis heard laughter downstairs and it made his skin crawl. He wished there was a television somewhere to drown out the annoying sounds from downstairs, but all there was were shelves upon shelves of antique porcelain dolls. Louis let out a growl and flung his pillow over his eyes.

Eventually, the bedroom door opened and Louis cautiously lowered the pillow.

“What took you so long?”

“Jesus, put on some clothes, will you?” Liam rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him.

“Never. Answer my question.”

“I was having a chat with Harry,” Liam explained, toeing out of his shoes, “He is quite funny, and nice, Louis. He seemed a bit hurt that you just took off like you did.”

“Yeah well, if I had to stare at that plate with stupid pink rose buds on it another second, I would have exploded, Li. This place is honestly fucking hell. Can’t wait to get out of here tomorrow.”

“It’s not that bad, Lou. You’re making a big deal out of nothing and it’s crossing a line here. You aren’t one to be rude. An arse maybe, sometimes. But never just flat out rude and especially not to strangers. I don’t know what is with you, but you need to change that attitude before the beach, babe. I frankly don’t want to deal with it for two weeks.”

Louis scoffed, rolling over on his side away from Liam, and pulled the blankets over his head. He didn’t need a lecture. It wasn’t his fault he was trapped in this place. 

He heard Liam shuffle around and turn on the shower. Eventually, the shower shut off and Liam stepped out of the bathroom, turning off the lights before crawling into his own bed. 

“Good night, Lou.”

“Night, Li.”

Louis tried to sleep, he really did. But just knowing there were hundreds of dolls staring at him made him toss and turn. It was absolutely the creepy dolls and not the thought of having hurt Harry’s feelings over dinner. Nope, definitely the dolls.

Louis tossed and turned some more before snatching his phone off the night stand. It was almost midnight, and Liam was snoring peacefully beside him. Louis let out a soft groan before kicking off the blankets. He didn’t really know what he was doing, but he knew he needed to get out of the creepy doll room. He found himself creeping softly down the stairs, hoping not to wake either Liam or Harry. Once downstairs, he made his way to the living room and flicked on a small lamp by the couch. He tucked his feet up underneath him and flicked away at his phone, playing Block! Hexa and trying to pass the time until exhaustion hit and he’d finally be able to get some sleep.

Footsteps on the stairs startled him and he nearly dropped his phone to his lap.

A low chuckle resounded, “Easy there. I’m not here to Norman Bates you.”

“Well what are you creeping around for anyway?” Louis grumbled, shifting uneasily on the couch.

“Some nights I don’t sleep too well. So I come down here to fix some cocoa and watch some telly. I try not to disturb the guests though.”

“Why don’t you sleep at night?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice sound more accusatory than concerned.

Harry raised his hand to rub at the back of his neck, “My back bothers me sometimes. It’s okay, just annoying at times. Do you want a cup of cocoa? Since we’re both up?”

“Might as well,” Louis hopped up from the couch and followed Harry into the kitchen, “Gotta make sure you don’t lace it with something.”

Harry reached up to pull a can of cocoa from a cabinet, “You know, not all people who run B&Bs are like serial killers, right?”

“I do not know that, Harry. Hence, my concern for my well-being.”

Harry shook his head, spooning the cocoa powder into two mugs, “You know, I am sorry for the damper on your lads holiday, Louis. I am. I know it probably sucks to be stuck here when you’d rather be at the beach with your boyfriend. But, I’m honestly not a bad person and I wish you’d just….”

Louis nearly choked on his own saliva, “Excuse me? What did you just say?”

“That I just um….I want you to give me a chance? I know you’ll be leaving in a few hours, but I just want you to know I’m not some freak or a serial killer.”

“No, no, no. About me and Liam? Did you….did you think we’re together?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, he calls you ‘babe’ and when you looked upset earlier, he was rubbing the back of your neck at dinner. I just….I assumed.”

“Oh lord,” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose, “Harry. We’re on a _lads_ holiday.”

“I thought you were calling it that ironically.”

“You really are daft, then,” Louis shook his head and Harry’s face crumbled. Louis felt as though he’d been kicked in the stomach, “Hey, no. None of that,” he reached out a hand and placed it on Harry’s shoulder, “I didn’t mean that. I’m being an arse. I’ve been an arse all day. And you’re right, H. You aren’t a bad person. You’re sweet, and I am sorry for being a dick.”

Harry lifted his head, eyes brightening when they met Louis’, “Thanks, Lou.”

“No problem. Let’s get that cocoa going, shall we?”

Harry nodded and pulled out from Louis’ touch, “Yeah. Yeah. Okay.”

“So,” Louis went to the fridge and pulled out the milk, “How did you get into the B&B business? And honestly, I have to ask, what’s with the freaky dolls.”

Harry took the milk and poured it into the mugs, wincing slightly, “Honestly? It wasn’t exactly by choice. This place was my nan’s and when she passed a few years ago, she left it to my Mum and sister. I took a year off from uni because it just didn’t feel right to me and my mum said she’d only let me take the time off if I chipped in here. I start back up to uni in the fall though, but Mum and Gems are on a girls’ hols actually and so it’s just me for the next few weeks. If I’m completely honest with you,” Harry bit down on a sly grin, “this place gives me the fucking creeps too.”

Louis couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up from his tummy, “You’re kidding!”

“No! It’s fucking freaky! Especially the doll room.”

“If it’s so freaky and you had open vacancies, why did you put us in there?” 

Harry chuckled, averting his eyes as he stirred the milk into the cocoa, “Because you were being a dick.”

“Oi!” Louis kicked lightly at Harry’s leg, making him giggle.

“Well you were!” Harry cried defensively between giggles, “I mean honestly, you compared me to Norman Bates and kept making remarks about me killing you. And like I said earlier, I get a bit bored around here. Actually, quite bored. I figured I’d entertain myself a bit and have some fun with you. It’s company policy actually - all dickheads get put in the doll room.”

“It is not!”

Harry tried to hide his giggle behind his hand and failed miserably, “Okay, so I _might_ have just come up with the new policy this afternoon.”

“You are a shit,” Louis couldn’t hide his smile if he wanted to. 

“I mean, it takes one to know one.”

Louis waited until the mugs were placed safely in the microwave before reaching out to pinch Harry on the side. Harry let out a squeaked and hopped away.

“I am sorry for being a dick though,” Louis admitted, hopping up to sit on the counter top, “I just….I was in a pissy mood and I took it out on you. And I’m sorry for not eating much tonight at dinner. It was really good, Harry. You are a good cook, you know.”

Harry’s cheeks pinked prettily, “Thanks. I actually um….I think that’s what I want to go back to uni for. I know how to cook and I love it, but I suck at numbers and running a business. So I think I want to go back and study business and then open up my own cafe or something. I’d like that, I think.”

“Well, you’d have to give me free pastries, you know.”

“Only if you promise not to make jokes about me poisoning you in front of the customers.”

“Hmm, no promises, love.”

The blush on Harry’s cheeks deepened and Louis flicked at his fringe as he tried to ignore the butterflies swelling in his stomach.

“So,” he asked to change the subject, “What uni are you going to then?”

“The University of Manchester.”

Louis’ heart nearly stopped, “Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah,” Harry’s brows drew together, “Why?”

A smile broke out across Louis’ face, “Oh no reason, just….that’s where Li and I go.”

“No way!” Harry’s face lit up and Louis tried not to wish too hard that it was because of him, “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Looks like tomorrow isn’t goodbye after all.”

“Gonna be completely honest here and say I was a bit sad you’d be leaving so soon.”

Louis preened and the microwave dinged, “Why is that?” 

“No reason,” Harry smiled, passing one of the mugs to Louis, “Let’s go back out to the living room. I’m sure the couch will be more comfortable on your bum than that counter.”

“Concerned about my bum, are you?” Louis grinned, hopping down from the counter.

“It’s a nice bum.”

Louis ducked his head to hide the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. They sat on the couch together, a cushion between them which - in Louis’ mind - felt like far too much space. Things were different now that he knew Harry would be at uni with him the following semester. Actually, things were a lot different now that he was actually not being a complete dickhead to the boy. Harry was sweet, really sweet. And funny. Not to mention he could actually be a little menace - a trait Louis always appreciated in a person.

“I have to know,” Louis tucked his legs underneath him so that he could turn and face Harry better, “What is the story behind those dolls.”

“Oh God,” Harry laughed, “Okay, so my nan collected them, right? And whenever Gemma and I would come visit, we’d always dare each other who could stay in the creepy doll room the longest. She always won, and I couldn’t stand it. Their beady little eyes always watching. They give me the creeps. I hate going into that room even today. Like if I had to change the sheets or put new soap in, I always do it as fast as possible.”

“Liam’s in there sleeping like a rock. It’s a bit disturbing.”

“Is that why you couldn’t sleep?” Harry asked, concern lacing his voice, “Lou, I’m so sorry. You can definitely take another room for the night….”

“It wasn’t the dolls exactly,” Louis admitted.

“Oh,” Harry looked confused, “If not them, then what?”

“It was the way I was to you. Liam said I kind of hurt your feelings and that’s not me, H. You have to know that, okay? I promise I’m not a dick. I just was in a pissy mood today and you didn’t exactly get my best self. I’m sorry.”

Harry sat his mug on the table and turned to face Louis, “It’s okay. I mean, I can completely understand. If I had to stay here instead of going to the beach, I’d be a bit pissy too.”

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip a bit, Harry’s words heavier than he maybe intended. It was true though, Louis would be going to the beach tomorrow and Harry would be stuck here with the creepy dolls and the gaudy wallpaper, bored and probably alone and Louis didn’t like that idea too much.

“Does the B&B ever close? Like for holidays?”

Harry nodded, “Sometimes. We have to give notice on our website though.”

“Do you have many reservations lined up currently?”

“No, things are usually slow the first weeks of summer. Then they pick back up. Why?”

Louis squirmed, tugging at his fringe before asking, “Do you maybe want to see the beach?”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Are you asking me to come with you?”

Louis shrugged, “Liam adores you, and you said you haven’t been since you were a kid. And honestly, I don’t like the thought of having to leave tomorrow knowing you’ll be stuck here alone with the creepy dolls.”

“My mum would kill me if I just took off like that though,” Harry sighed wistfully, “but I do appreciate you offering. That’s sweet, Lou.”

“Didn’t just offer to be sweet,” Louis fixated his gaze on the Oriental rug, “Just don’t really like the idea of leaving you tomorrow in general.”

He heard Harry suck in a breath before asking, “Why’s that?”

Louis shrugged again, “Now that I know you aren’t a serial killer plotting my slow and torturous death, I kind of am enjoying you a bit, Harry.”

Harry blushed before a wicked grin broke out across his face, “How do you know that’s not been my plan all along, Louis? I could be simply putting on a facade, luring you in with false trust so you won’t see it coming when I sneak up on you.”

“O!” Louis’ brows shot up as he lunged at Harry. 

A grin split across his face as Harry giggled, helplessly attempting to bat Louis’ hands away while Louis tickled him mercilessly. 

“You---you’re going to wake up Liam!” Harry plead.

“No,” Louis smirked, “ _You’re_ going to wake up Liam,” he corrected, a slight bit drunk off the sounds of Harry’s giggles. He finally decided to show some mercy though, and stilled his hands at Harry’s sides. Harry was panting, trying to catch his breath, and Louis’ eyes locked onto this. Even in the dim lighting, Louis could see how brightly green they were, watery from laughing so much. His cheeks were flushed bright pink, and he looked positively pretty. Louis couldn’t help but wet his lips, feeling something stir in the pit of his stomach he’d been trying to suppress all evening.

“You’ve been having your fun all day today,” Louis wet his lips again, “And driving me crazy. About damn time I had the upper hand.”

Harry shifted under Louis, “You only have the upper hand,” he said, shifting again, “because I’m letting you.”

“That so?” Louis raised a brow, the squirming in his stomach worsening.

“Mmhmm,” Harry nodded, “For instance, do you know how easy it would be for me to just reach around and grab your wrists and pull to me and kiss you senseless? Kiss you until your lips bruised?”

Louis’ froze. This was definitely not the turn he’d expected things to take. Harry’s voice was husk as he grabbed for Louis’ wrists, gripping them tightly in his hands. He ran his thumbs over Louis’ wrist bone as he spoke, “Any upper hand you think you may have, little one, is because I’ve let you have it. And I can take it back at any time I please.”

Louis felt his heart race and he was sure Harry could hear his blood pulsing in his veins. If he couldn’t, surely he could feel it under the pressure of his fingers on Louis’ pulse point, “Harry….”

He didn’t even know what he was asking. He had just met Harry a few hours ago, none of this made any sense. But Louis felt the desire curl in his stomach and he knew the shortness of their time together didn’t matter. All he wanted was Harry.

“What do you want, baby?” Harry asked, brushing his thumbs over the bones again.

Louis didn’t even have to think before answering, “You.”

When Louis awoke, he wasn’t in the doll room. Instead, he was in a bedroom that looked as close to normal as anything could possibly in the B&B. He stirred slightly as the sunlight streamed in through lace curtains, and he felt the weight of an arm wrap around his middle. His thoughts drifted back to the night before as he relaxed against Harry’s embrace. It had been real. It hadn’t just been a dream. 

“What time is it?” Harry muttered sleepily into Louis’ hair.

“Too early,” Louis whined, “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Gotta get up and start on breakfast,” Harry said, and Louis felt a soft kiss to the back of his head, “Make those eggs and scones for you and Li.”

“Li can have McDonald’s. I’d rather lie here with you.”

“Aren’t you sweet,” Harry kissed along Louis’ bare shoulder, “But I do need to get up, baby.”

“Nope,” Louis reached up to hold Harry’s arms against him, “You’re staying right here. No moving. No getting up.”

Harry chuckled, breath tickly on Louis’ neck, “You know we have to, babe.”

Louis blinked, feeling a sense of heaviness wash over him, “Today I leave,” he said.

Harry shifted, holding Louis a bit tighter and pressing more kisses to his bare skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake, “I know. But, you said it yourself last night. It’s not goodbye. I’ll see you in the fall. And we’ll stay in touch, baby. We’ll talk every day between now and then, and it’ll go by fast, you’ll see.”

“It feels backwards,” Louis swallowed the lump in his throat, “Meeting you and then last night and then having to say goodbye and not see you again for two months. It doesn’t feel right.”

“Well, sometimes ‘right’ isn’t what’s right in certain circumstances, Lou. It sucks, I know. But this is just the way it has to be, I’m afraid.”

Louis flipped over to face Harry. His eyes scanned Harry’s, searching, “We’ll talk every day?”

“Of course.”

“This….this wasn’t just like a one night stand for me, Harry. I don’t do those. When I’m with someone, I’m with them.”

“I’m the same way,” Harry nodded solemnly, “It wasn’t just a one time thing for me either, Lou. I like you. I like you a lot. And I want to get to know you. I want to talk with you every day and I want to take you out for a proper date and I want to court you and woo you and the whole nine yards, okay?”

Louis flushed, “Really?”

“If that’s what you want.”

Louis nodded, burying his face into Harry’s neck, “So much, Hazza.”

“Want to come help me get started on breakfast? If you promise not to eat all the chocolate chips meant for the scones?” 

Louis pinched Harry’s side, “No promises.”

He found himself perched on the counter, stirring the bowl of batter for the scones, when Liam walked into the kitchen. Harry was cutting fresh fruit and glanced up with a smile.

“Good morning, Liam.”

“Louis?” Liam frowned sleepily, “You’re up early.”

“Yeah well, this one was making so much noise with his cooking that no sane person could sleep through it. I also wanted to come see what food I could snatch.”

He let out a yelp as Harry smacked him across the bum with the dish towel right over the spot he knew a handprint remained.

Liam coughed, “Okay, well I’m going to go call up the mechanic and check on the car.”

As soon as Liam left, Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“Sorry about your bum,” he said lowly.

“You hear me complaining?” Louis asked, turning his cheek to brush his lips across Harry’s.

They stood together at the counter, preparing breakfast and hip checking each other while sending sideways glances to one another. The heat of Harry’s gaze made Louis’ tummy squirm and he couldn’t fight the smile on his face.

The three of them ate breakfast together, Liam chatting candidly about the beach while Harry and Louis nodded along, feet tangled together under the breakfast table. The car was ready sooner than expected, and after helping to clear the dishes, Louis found himself standing awkwardly in the entryway, preparing to say goodbye.

Liam had gone to get the car while Louis had packed his things up and spent the last minutes he could tangled in Harry’s arms. Now though, it was time to say goodbye and he felt the tears already prickling at his eyes. It just wasn’t fair. He had no idea yesterday that his whole world would change in the matter of a few single hours. And while Louis had dated around in uni, he hadn’t ever been with anyone that made him feel as giddy as Harry did. A fear sunk in that maybe things wouldn’t work out. Maybe this really would be goodbye for good. Maybe Harry was just saying they’d keep in contact to soothe him. What was the phrase, out of sight, out of mind? Louis swallowed hard, trying to will himself not to cry.

“Hey,” Harry said, stepping forward and wrapping Louis in a hug, “It’ll be okay.”

“Every day, right?” Louis asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“Every day,” Harry promised, “You go have fun on that lads holiday, okay? And the best summer, alright? And in a few months, we’ll be together again at uni and I’ll take you out on a proper date, Lou. I’ll wine you and dine you and court you and woo you so hard you won’t even know what to do.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “You better.”

“C’mere,” Harry brushed his lips against his, “Be safe, okay?”

“You too.”

“Alright,” Liam came up the walkway, “Ready to get going?”

“Yeah,” Louis pulled away from Harry sadly, “I guess so.”

“Bye, Harry,” Liam stuck his hand out to shake Harry’s, “It was good to meet you.”

“You too, Liam. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m glad you two had car troubles.”

Liam looked puzzled when Louis smiled and said, “Me too,” before following Liam out to the car.

They loaded up the rest of their things and waved goodbye to Harry. Liam hopped into the driver’s side as Louis slunk into the passenger seat. He was fighting tears as they pulled away from The Ivory Rose. Just yesterday, he’d been so eager to get away from it, and now he felt as though his heart was breaking as they left.

“He was nice,” Liam said.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, staring out the window at the passing trees, “Yeah, he was.”

“I’m glad you managed to be nice to him. He was a sweet lad.”

“So sweet,” Louis muttered quietly to the window.

Liam reached over to fiddle with the radio. Louis reached a knuckle up to the corner of his eye. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t. 

Just as he was having an inward conversation with himself about it, his phone buzzed in the cup holder.

“Who’s that?” Liam asked.

Louis reached for the phone, his face lighting up when he saw the contact as “Harry” with four pink emoji hearts. He smashed the “answer” button as quickly as he could.

“Told you every day,” Louis could hear Harry smile into the phone.

“Every damn day,” Louis chuckled wetly, wiping at his eyes.

“Miss you already, baby.”

“Miss you more.”

“You gonna send me a postcard from the beach?”

“One every day.”

“Who is that?” Liam asked again, impatient.

Louis’ smile widened, “Oh, no one,” he teased, “just some creeper with a doll menagerie and a fucking bed and breakfast of all things. Proper Criminal Minds inspiration, that one.”

“Hey!” Louis could hear Harry’s pout, “Just you wait. Come fall, I’m gonna get you for that.”

Louis blushed, biting down on his smile before saying, “Can’t wait.”

  
  



End file.
